The Letter
by BONESGIRL13
Summary: booth finds a mysterious letter on his desk from bones and when he reads it it will lead to a reaction no one will expect.Disclaimer I DO NOT own bones. rating might be changed later I'm not sure yet please review and tell me what you think my 1st fan fic
1. The Letter that changed it all

Special Agent Seely Booth of the FBI walked into his office at the hoover building, when he got to his desk he saw a letter on his desk on the front it said TO BOOTH YOURS FOREVER BONES... What did this mean he thougth to himself he set down and opened the letter. It was from when the gravedigger had kiddnapped her she had wrote him a letter.

Dear Booth,  
I don't know how to tell you this, but Hodgins says that we should write a letter to someone we care about just in case we don'n make it. I know you are going to find me and save me and hold me so why am I even writting this it's because I know that once I get out I won't have the nerves to tell you how I feel. I know that love is an irrational emotion but when ever your neer I go dizzy, when ever we have one of our "guy hugs" I just don't want you to let go, I always feel safe in you arms, I really like going undercover with you because we probally will be going as a couple. If that is love please let me know cause I'm really not good we these knid of things. Okay hodgins just sent a txt messeage to you I hope you will know that it's for Zack and he will figure it out and you will find us. I hope you figure it out in time because we don't have much oxygen left we will try this thing with the air bag and it will most likely ether kill us or save our lives.  
So once again just in case I will say that I LOVE YOU Seely Booth and if I don't make it I want you to know that my next book is dedicated to you my one true love...

Signed with Love,  
Yours Forever Bones

He set there at his desk stunded for a moment until he relised that she was standing in the door way about to knock.

"Hey Booth." she said happily

"uhh Hey Bones what are you doing here." as he looked he saw she started to looke nerves " WHERE DID YOU GET THAT" she yelled as she ran and jerked the letter from booth's hands

"It was on my desk and it said it was to me did you not put it there?" as he looked up at her he could tell that she was worried

"No I didn't put it there did you read it ?" she said with a hopeful voice not noticing the guilty look on his face

"Uhh kinda does it matter." "Yeah it matters that was a private letter and how did you get it ?!?"

"Sorry! So did you really mean what you said on the letter ?" "Well yes what do you think?"

Before she could say anything else he had closed the gap between them with a kiss very hungery and passionate.  
Better then the mistoe kiss because they could feel the love between them and even though they didn't want to pull apart they had to and when they did they put thier forheads together. " Booth I Love You! " he couldn't help but smile " I Love You too Bones. I always have and always will !!!"

As they walked into the Jeffersonian hand in hand people couldn't help but gasp and scream 'finally'. As they almost reached the platform and she started to walk up he pulled her back spun her around and kissed her again as she giggled. When Angela walked out of her office Bones was in mid air and Booth was kissing her she froze and so did Hodgins, Cam, and Michelle. They stood thier with thier mouths ajar. When Angela let out a loud Yelp "EEEPPPPP OH MY GOD OH MY GOD." she screamed as she ran up to the happy couple. They paused when they realised that they were being watched. " uh uh uh. " was all that Booth could say as he put Bones down." By sweetheart I'll see you later." he said as he kissed her cheek. She waved and said " I love you." " Love you too Bones." Angela still standing there and haven't stoped screaming.

"Ugh Hi Ang." she said trying to look inasint " eepp sweetie why didn't you tell me you are dating the best FBI eye candy!"

" Because it kind of just happened." "What how could it just happen I mean Bren come on."

"Well it turns out that someone gave booth the letter I wrote to him when me and Hodgins where kiddnapped."

" Oh you mean that mushy gushy letter that says how you feel safe in his arms and all that."

" Yeeeaaahhh"she drew out " How did you know about that I don't remember telling you about it?"  
" uh uh." Angela said backing up slowly " I think I heard Hodgins call me Gotta Go" she said as she tried to run but bones stoped her " uh Hey sweetie so isn't the weather beautiful."

" ANGELA what did you do?" she siad with an angry tone " I might have maybe found the letter read it and then put it on Booth's desk..." she said with a goofy smile

but before angela could say anything else bones had gave her a big huge. " Awww Angela thank you soooo much I could never have gave Booth that letter myself Thank You Thank You Thank You." " uh your welcome sweetie any time"  
Bones had already started walking out of the Jeffersonian before angela could ketch her.

"Hey sweetie where are you going?"she said with a confused look. " I have to go tell Booth that I found out who put the letter there."

" Hey beautiful." Booth said with a charm smile when he looked up and saw bones standing in the door way

"What are you doing here." " Well as it turns out Angela was the one who put the letter there she found it in my office read it and decided to give it to you."

"We probally should have guessed it to be Angela." he said as he stood up and wraped his arms around her waist.

"I know and you have probally already figured out that I could have told you this over the phone."

"Well yes but I figured you most likely you came so we could do this." he said as he leaned in for a kiss

when they pulled apart with much protest he looked lovingley into her eyes she said "Do you know how much I love you I mean because I think you do but I am not sure."

"Of course I know I mean if you Love me as much as I love you." he said with a hopeful smile.

They walked hand and hand to his SUV and got to his apartment as the door shut he pinned her against a wall and started to kiss her neck her phone started to ring."Danget.".

"Don't worry I'll get it."she said as he was still kissing her nack "Brennan Oh hey Angela can I call you back I'm a little busy." "Yeah sure sweetie call me back with all the deteails and I mean all the deteails."she said with a sarcastic tone of voice"Okay....uh....I'll....call....you...uh....later."she said in between kisses as she closed the phone it fell straight to the floor and so did all of there close with in a matter of minutes the rest of the night was filled with the sopunds of love making.

They both fell on the bed beside each other and said "WOW that was.." "Amazing." Booth continued "Definitely." 


	2. The Wonderful Morning After

Chapter 2 The Wounderful Morning After She Temrence Brennan had actually woken up in the arms of the man she loves, this couldn't be real because this to her was heaven even though such a mithical place isn't really in her opinon this was pure bliss. She hadn't felt so safe or so loved since she was 15 years old...

"Good Morning Beautiful." booth said as he rose up in the bed his arm still raped around bones he felt like he could never let go.

"Hey yourself how are you feeling this morning?" she said with a smile as she glanced up at him " So far it is pretty dang good waking up by the woman I love now I could get use to that." he said flashing her a charm smile.

Then as he kissed he they heared a chime it was her phone... "Brennan."she said flipping open the phone "Oh hey Ang what do you need." "That's all no hi how are you or anything?" "Sorry Ange good morning how are you?"

"Sweetie don't mind me tell me about your night with the FBI guy!" Angela said with an excited tone in her voice.  
"Well hold on let me go to the bathroom." she said to angela who was waiting pationtly as she set the pone down booth grabed her and wouldn't let her go then as he pulled her down he kissed his way down her stomach reacing a tickel spot of hers and she laughed " Ha Ha HA booth stop it I will be right back come...on...boooooottthhh.... that tickels."

Angela heard it all and couldn't believe it that her friend was giggling and laughing and being tickelish and most likely had forgot that she was on the phone. So eventually after she had sat there for about twenty minutes angela hung up.  
and said "The Hell with it."

It took them almost two ours to get out of bed but they got up took their showers and got dressed. Then they we off they were going to go eat at the diner to eat breakfast and they new that this day would be special. That day be special,  
that ould be there first offical date as a couple...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I no that it is short but the next ones will be longer I promise.  
thank you please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Questions with no answers

They eventually went there seperate ways and so when she reached the Jeffersoninan it wasn't possible for her to stop smiling. When Angela saw her walking up she almost ran to her to get the deteails.

"Hey sweetie wait up I want deteails." she said as she was finally cetching up with her. "Hey thats my business if I am extremly happy and statisfied." she said as a giant smile crept up on her face. "Tell me Tell me TELL ME Sweetie don't make me beg!" "Okay go ahead ask you questions." said bones with a confused look on her face.

"Yea! Okay question one is he bigger than sully." Angela said with a childish grin " Weeeelllllll." she said drawing out "Okay I'll take that as a no." Angela said in disapiontment "I didn't actually say no." she said bitting her lip "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD sweetie eeepppp." she said with a gaint Grin on her face. "Ange shhhhh turn you voice down a little PLEASE!" she said as she purt her finger to her lip."Okay Okay I'll talk quieter now question two... is he a good kisser." " Extremely extravegant!!" she said almost jumping up and down.

As they reacher her office Angela said "Dang sweetie he must be a-mazing in bed which brings me to question number three how good is he?"she said with a yelp as they walked in Temrance's office."Ang I've only got three words OH MY GOD!!!!" with she said at a whisper. "Sweetie is he that good?" she said with her mout ajar and her eyes open wide.  
"God yes!! I mean seriously he's earth shatering good even though that is highly impossible."

"Sweetie congrats now questin four do you feel like you should scream your love from the roof tops!?!" "Well maybe yes..." "EEPP I'm so happy for you hey sorry sweetie I got to quiz you more later cause hodgins is dieing to know how you new found happiness suites you."

"Okay I'll see you later call me." she said as she sat down at her desk then her phone rang. "Hey Booth."  
"Hey sweetheart how is your day did you get quized by Angela?" he said with the sweetiest tone of voice "Good and yes I did get 'Quized' by Angela it that's what you would call it she just asked me a lot of questions."  
"I miss you." she said "I miss you too" he said in reply.

The new found swag in his step and the new glow that she was giving off showed how happy they were together.  
as he walked into her office he couldn't help but smile when he saw how beautiful she was."Hey Bones we got a case some kids went hiking in the woods and found a char broiled body in a bar-bee-que pit." he said with a grossed out look on his face. "Oh wow that had to be tramatic."bones said as she was grabing her coat. He helped her get her coat on and they walked out toward the parking garage with his arm draped over her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

When they got to the crime scene she said "Male late twenties early thirties looks like single a single gun shot wound to the scull all the remaines and particulets need to be shiped back to the Jeffersonian."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later.  
"It turns out that the mother shot him it self defence and that he was going to shoot her." Booth said with a depersed look on his face "Awwww honey I can tell you are upset it's okay I'm here." bones said as she gave booth an indearing look and a kiss on the cheek. What she wasn't expecting was that booth would turn his cheek and make her kiss his lip and as they kissed the kiss got deeper and deeper until one thing lead to anoter and with in the next few minutes he had carried her into his bedroom and he was on top of her making love to the most beautiful woman he had ever met.  
The rest of the night was pure bliss to the both of them.

The next morning they went to the diner like they always do. After he droped Bones off at the Jeffersonian he went somewhere he doesn't usually doesn't go he went to a jewelry store...

"I'll take that one." he said as he pointed to the ring in the glass chest "Oh sir she must be very special that is one of our most exspenive rings in the store." the store clerk said with a smile "Oh trust me she is worth it." he said will a peaceful smile and as he was walking out of the store Angela was across the street with Hodgins eating and saw Booth walk out of the store with a tiffany bag and almost screamed...

Later that day Booth went into Angela's office and said "Angela I need you help." he said with such a scared look it was heart breaking "What is it advice about how to propose to Bren?" she said like it was nothing "Yea. Wait how did you know.?" he said in question "I saw you walking out of a jewerly store with a Tiffany bag and I pretty much guessed the rest." she said as she got up and set on the edge of her desk "Look sweetie I know that you love Brennan so much and i know that you will do anything for her... So can you do her a favor and show me the ring?" she said with a childish grin "Sure Ange as long as you promise not to mess it up." he said pulling a little blue box out of and bag and as he opened that little blue box Angela almost fainted on how beautiful it was."It's beautiful sweetie she will love it." she said as she gave the ring back.

That night he picked Bones up at her place she looked stunning as always and he took her to the nicest restraunt in town and they ordered wine and they ate and once they were done he said "Bones Honey do you know how much I love you?" he said with so much love in his eyes "I think I do why?" then he stood up and got down on one knee took her hand and said "I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Temperance Brennan Will You Marry Me?"........

Authors Note: Sorry about the cliff hager. Chapter 4 will be up soon.  
Review please my first fan fic so give me advice PLUS IM SORRY ABOUT ANY SPELLING ERRORS I TYPE VERY FAST AND I USUALLY DON'T READ BEFORE HAND...

B+B Forever = ) 


	4. A Big Announcement

As Temperance Brennan sat at the table with the man she loves on one knee asking her to marry him what was she to do everyone in the restraunt was staring at them saying "AWWW." so she was silebt for a moment and then said with a smile "Booth of course I'll marry you." he stood up lifted her up spun her around and kissed her when he sat her down he placed the ring on her finger she was amazed on how beautiful the ring was. "Booth..It's...Beautiful."

When they walked out of the restraunt he was so happy he felt like he could explode. They reached his apartment and and got out of the SUV, went up stairs and celebrated with wine. The next morning she woke up with booth holding her left hand and admirring the ring the she was wearing that ment the she was his. "Good Morning Honey." Booth said to bones as she woke up. "Good morning so how are we going to tell everybody?" she said as she pointed to the ring

"Well I suggest at like the diner of something but everyone has to be there." he said with a happy look on his face "That sounds great how about tonight."she said with a look at her beautiful ring. "Sounds good to me I'll call everyone and tell them to meet us at the diner at what about seven o'clock." he said wile grabing his phone. "Sounds great."

Later that night Sweets,Daisy,Angela,Hodgins,Clark,Niegel,Wendell,Vencient,Cam,Michelle,Booth and Brennan were all at the diner when sweets stood up and said "Uh everyone Booth,Dr. Brennan,Daisy, and me have an anoncement Booth and Brennan sured go first. "Okay Were Getting Married" they both said in unison Angela let out a loud yelp and Brennan stuck out her hand and all the girls went "ooooooo." "Okay guys it's Sweets and Daisy's turn." Booth said as he pointed to them. "We are getting married too!" they also said in unison everybody yelped again and Daisy held out her hand out and all the girls went "oooooo" once agian. As both Brennan and Daisy sat talking about the way Booth and Sweets proposed.

"Well I that went better than expected huh Booth." she said nudging his sholder "Yeah It did work out well Angela didn't scream as much as I thought she would." Booth said as he kissed her cheek on thier way out

"Hey sweetie wait up." Angela said as she was chasing after them "Hey sweetie I think you told everyone but me how the FBI eye candy proposed." said Angela grabbing her best friends arm. "So tell me how did he do it was it romantic and sweet or what." she said pulling her into the restraunt "He did in such a romantic way Ange he took me to the nicest restraunt and we ate and had a couple glasses of wine then hey got down on one knee and said that he loved me so much and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me then pulled out the ring and everyone in the restraunt stared and said awwwwwww and then I said yes he picked me up spun me around and kissed me it was so sweet." she said with smile "Awww sweetie awwww that is so sweet." Angela said

"Hey sweetheart it's time to go pick up parker and tell him the news." Booth said walking up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed he neck "Okay Booth I be ready in a second." she said turning around and letting his arms stay at her hips and kissed him lightly. She told Angela bye and they where off to go get parker.

"DAAAADDDDDYYYYY" said the little boy running towards Booth "Hey Park guess what." he said giving his son a big hug. "What daddy tell me tell me." Parker said jumping up and down "I'm getting married bud." he said as Bones walked up behind him "Yeah to who daddy." he said with s chidish grin. "To Bones." he said and saw that parker was so happy and saw him huging Bones as tight as he posibly could. "Yeah Bones is gana' be my new step mommy Yeah." he said jumping up and down. "Yes I'm am Parker." said Bones as she came up from behind Booth "Boooooonnnnneeeeess."  
said the little boy who ran and gave Bones the biggest hug humanly possible. As Parker, Booth, and Bones went home nothing but kind words where spoken. This was bliss to Bones and Booth because they were happiley in love and were going to get married. Soon they were home at Booth's apartment happy.

Brennan knew that her period was a little late so she bought a pregnancy test and took it and much to her susprise it was positive... How was she suposed to tell Booth that she was pregnant she had to think fast be cause him and Parker were in the other room. As she walked into the room she looked flushed and Booth asked her wrong and she said "Booth I need to talk to ." she said as she pointed to the bedroom and he followed her they walked into the room she sat on the bed and he sat beside her she took his hand in hers and said "Booth I uh I'm pregnant.".;

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliff hanger but tell me if you like it or not. PLEASE REVIEW 


	5. A Boy or a Girl

They sat on the bed with Booth's mouth ajar and him only managing to stutter "Uh uh uh wait can you repeat that." he said clearing his ears "Booth I'm pregnant." she said with an worried look he couldn't even belive he was so happy all he could manage was to lift her up spin her around and say "Oh Honey that's so great how did you know." he said as he put her down. "Well I was a few days late so I bought a test and it was positive, Do you think it's great." she said with a questionable look on her face "Of course It's great I'm totally excited come on sweetie lets got tell Parker." he said pulling her out of the room. "Park I've got some great news." said Booth as he held Bones' hand " Parker your going to be a big brother." sis Booth noticing the automatic glow that covered the little boys face "Oh wow daddy that is great I can't wait to be a big bro I can teach him or her lots of cool things it will be awesome." said parker being to extatic.

Bones was walking into her best frinds office at the Jeffersonian "Ang Ange Ange you'll never guess what I found out last night?" she said running to her desk "What is it sweetie I haven't seen you this excited sence we had that mummy case?" she said walking toward her best friend "Ange I'm pregnant !?!" she said almost like a scream "Sweetie eeepp Oh My God Sweetie eeeepppppp I'm so happy for you!!!" Angela said jumping up and down "Angela just think how lucky I am that you gave Booth that letter or else I wouldn't be getting married and having a baby with the man I love I haven't been this happy since before my parents left." she said huging her best friend. "There's the most beautiful woman in the world." said Booth walking into Angela's office "Oh hey Booth I was just telling Angela the good news."  
"Hey Booth I guess the cats out of the bag and all I've got to say is ooooo how fast was that you stud." said Angela giving Booth a big hug. Angela turned around when she heard her best friend chuckel "Heeeeyyyy what's so funny?"  
said Angela giving her friend the evil eye "Oh nothing just the way you said that was funny you know ooooo how fast was that you stud." said Bones with a childish grin. "Well it's true I mean you two must have been jumping each other like bunnies to get her pregnant that fast." she said turning toward Booth and his face had already turned a nice shade of red. "Okay Ange thanks for the insight but I got to go bye sweetheart love ya." said Booth kissing Brennan on the cheek. "Okay bye Booth love you too see you later." she said as Booth walked out.

Four months later...

Brennan and Booth where sitting at the doctor waiting for the doctor to come in " and I guess you are Agent Booth. " said the doctor "Yes nice to meet you." Booth said shaking the mans hand "Okay lets get started on that ultra sound so do you wan to know the sex?" said the doctor while putting his gloves on "Yes!" they both said in unison "Okay." the doctor said as he rubbed the gell on her stomach. "Well there's the head and there is the stomach so it looks like you're going to have a little baby girl congratulations." said the doctor pointing to the screen "A girl really did you hear that sweetie we are going to have a little baby girl." said Booth with the biggest smile on his face. "Yes we are we are having a girl she said with the best grin she could manage. "I got to call Angela and tell her." she said getting her phone and dialling. "Hey Ange guess what." "What sweetie is it a girl or a boy?" said Angela in a nervus tone in her voice "It's a girl Ange It's a girl." she said as the doctor left the room "Oh thank you ." said Booth cetching up to the doctor "Oh it's no problem Agent Booth." the doctor said shaking his hand once agian while he was shaking the nice mans hand he heard Angela scream on the phone and he thought to himself "Yep she just found out it was a girl"  
"Oh sweetie I'm sooooooo happy for you eeeppp you and booth are going to have a goregous baby girl." said Angela

Later that day at the Jefforsonian...

"Hey Ange." said Bones as she walked into Angela's office "Hey sweetie how are you and the FBI baby daddy." she said with a grin.

"Don't say it like that." she said as her smile slowly formed into a frown "Sweetie it was a joke don't take it so litterally."

"Oh I guess it the hormones sorry." she said as she sat down on the couch in the office "What wrong Bren you look so sad." said Angela as she sat down next to her friend rubbing her bask in a soothing way. "Oh it's nothing Ange." she said as she was sitting down "Sweetie I'm not that stupid something is pulling at your heart strings." she said as she sat down next to her best friend "Okay I'm afraid that Booth doesn't want the baby." she sad as she sunk her head into her hands. "Awwwww Bren what the HELL got in your head to think that you loving husband wouldn't want the most likely georgous baby growing inside of you." she said standing up in a furious motion. "Annnnggge." she said drawing out.  
"I...I just he has been kind of avoiding me lately." she said as she started to cry. "Awww Sweetie don't worry he has just been busy." she said in a comforting tone as she rubbed the small of her back.

"Hey Bones what's up." he said as he walked into her apartment she was sitting on the couch her eyes very red and very puffy from crying.

"Awwww honey what's wrong why where you crying." he said sitting down next to her. "Do you want this baby?" she blurted out.

Booth sat in shock for a moment he thought to himself. "How could he think that I wouldn't want this baby."... 


	6. Cloudy with a chance of two baby's

Booth sat on his bed think to himself "H-How could she think that I don't want this baby." but all he could say out loud was "Uh...Uh...uh" he felt so hurt. "B-B-Bones how could you think that I don't want this baby I love you, this baby, and Parker more than I have ever loved anything in my whole life." he said as he placed the palm of his hand on her tummy.  
"Well it's just ever since we found out that is was a girl I feel like you have been avoiding me." she said as she pulled his hand away. "Honey you know that I've been busy with the new case I love you so much and I love this baby just that much don't worry I'm not going anywhere." he said as he pulled her close. "I love you to I just didn't want to lose you."  
she said as she cuddled up to his chest. They sat there like that for fifteen minutes and then Booth spoke up "Do you want to get some Tai food?" he said as she looked up at him and giggled. "No I'm in more of and Italian mood." she said with a smile. They got up and they went to an intalian resturant once they were done they went home and went to sleep in each others arms.

Three months later at the Jeffersonian...

"Hey Ange so how is everything with Hodgins." said Bones as she walked in to Angela's office "What? Oh hey sweetie what did you say?" said Angela looking very nervus. "Oh nothing I was just wondering how things where going with Dr.  
Hodgins." she said as she walked over toward her best friends desk she look nervus and scared. "Ange what's wrong."  
she said petting her friends back. "Oh nothing sweetie it's well it's just uh... I'm pr- I'm pregnant." Brennan stood there with her mouth ajar for a moment when she realised. "Oh Angela I'm so happy for you... Wait who's the father?" she spoke with bated breath. "It's Jack's of course I mean we are married I mean Bren." said Angela sounding a little mad.  
"Well I wasn't sure sence uhh.. uh ... " she said as she fell to the ground. "Bren Bren what's wrong." she said as she ran to her friends side. "Angela go get Booth It's the baby my.. uh water just broke." she said as she was getting up and Angela took her to the hospital. Booth met them at the hospital as fast as he could. She was in labor by the time he got there. "Where is she is she okay?" he asked as he walked in the door "You must be Mr. Booth your wife is in labor you can wait out here." mean while the baby was just born she weighed six pounds and twelve ounces she was beautiful.  
as the doctors weeled her into her room she asked to see the baby the doctor brought her in and with her came Booth.  
"She's beautiful honey just beautiful." he said as he placed her in Brennan's arms "Now what do you want to name her."  
asked the doctor... "Angel Elizabeth Booth." they said in unison "Okay well congradulations you two." the doctor said as he walked out.

"When can I see the little Angel." said Angela as she walked into the room. They both turned toward Angela Booth was holding her. "Awwwww so what are you going to name her?" she said as she motioned for Booth to let her hold her and that he did. "Angel Elizabeth Booth." they said in unison once again as Angela picked her up. 


End file.
